1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device that displays an image and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display devices including a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, there is a device that enables an observer to view a stereoscopic image with the naked eyes. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-53277 (JP-A-2011-53277) discloses a display device of a parallax barrier type including a display unit that performs a display such that a right-eye image and a left-eye image are divided and alternately arranged and a barrier unit that forms a parallax barrier on a front surface side of the display unit. The display device disclosed in JP-A-2011-53277 controls a slit width of the barrier unit according to a distance between the observer and the display unit, and increases a distance range in a front-back direction in which a stereoscopic view of a display image is possible for a display image.
The display device disclosed in JP-A-2011-53277 controls the parallax barrier by equally changing widths of a plurality of slit portions. As a result, it is possible to increase the range in the front-back direction in which a stereoscopic view is possible, but since a change in an aperture ratio of the barrier unit is increased, it may be unlikely to control an image to be displayed or adjust luminance.